Isle Unto Thyself
by Overlord Rousdower
Summary: Wake up face first in a cliff? Check. No memories? Check. A group of weirdos who travel around on a giant pig? Check. Lea figured she might as well hop on for the ride and cross her fingers that she'll find out what she is along the way.


Perhaps the most unsettling way to wake up is embedded face first into the face of a cliff, one hundred feet in the air, locked into place by rocks and roots.

Or perhaps it isn't.

Maybe someone's woken up upside down in a similar position, maybe someone's woken up at the bottom of the ocean (nothing's impossible)… or maybe someone's woken up falling through the skies at hundreds of miles an hour. Who knows?

But for Lea, waking embedded face first into the face of a cliff, one hundred feet in the air, and locked into place by rocks and roots was definitely both the most unsettling and the most unexpected way one could expect to awaken… especially considering that she had no idea that it was a cliff face she was embedded in _or_ that she was one hundred feet in the air until she had shoved herself away from the stifling rock in a panic.

One harrowing fall, a drawn out scream, and a lucky tree branch later, Lea lay upon the forest floor, staring up at the blue sky. Tears slowly trickled out of the corners of her eyes that she couldn't even muster the energy to wipe away, and as she lay there, she came to realize that a close second to her alarming position in the cliff face was the alarming lack of remembering how she got there… or memories of much else for that matter.

She could recall exactly three things: Firstly, that her name was Lea. Secondly, that she had lost something very important. Thirdly, that she hated brussels sprouts.

More frustrated tears found there way out at that last, extremely unhelpful recollection as she slowly pushed herself up into a very painful sitting position and rubbed viciously at her face. She used a tree to pull herself up, leaning heavily on it as she stared down at her feet, only to see that she was missing her left boot. It took a moment, but she realized that she was wearing armor; pieces light enough to be barely noticeable were strapped to her shoulders, forearms, legs and chest. However, her chest piece was cracked and pushing uncomfortably inwards, her right shoulder piece was missing, and all of it was dirty and rusted. Simple, black undergarments were ripped and falling apart.

Shaking her head at the state of her attire, Lea shoved her long, disgustingly filthy black hair out of her face and looked around at her surroundings. She had no clue where to go and the hopelessly lost feeling intensified by the second as her memories made no miraculous appearances. Just as her spiral of doom and despair was about to hit 'I need to beat my head against something' levels, her stomach snapped her out of it with a demanding gurgle.

That's right. Food. Water. Preferably some form of civilization.

Lea straightened up, decisively slapped a fist into her palm, and nodded once.

 _Pull yourself together_.

And so the unwanted, yet necessary forest trek began. The girl hoped to at least find water in the next hour, otherwise she was fairly certain she'd pass out. It took exactly twelve minutes for her to lose all ability to appreciate the scenery, exactly twenty-two minutes for her to start getting fairly dizzy, and exactly thirty-one minutes for her to get, suddenly and extremely violently, hangry (hunger based irritation, for those unfamiliar with the term).

Woe to any woodlands creatures who crossed her path.

Lea certainly wasn't expecting to find a road as she aggressively shoved through trees, underbrush, and various prickly plants, but that's exactly what happened.

The next thirty seconds held two sudden realizations.

The first realization was that a close third to her alarming position in the cliff face and a close second to her lack of memories was the giant pig with a giant hat and the giant girl with a giant hammer walking leisurely down the road, straight at her.

The second realization was that she was about to pass out

 **.oO0Oo.**

Lea awoke with a start, first sitting straight up before immediately slamming back down with a groan due to the sudden and intense burning pain that seemed to run through her entire body. She took a few deep breaths, as she came to the realization that she was in a bed… in a house… and no clue as to how she got there.

A young woman's bright voice broke the silence. "Ohhh, you're awake!"

Her head swiveled around, searching for the source.

"Over here!" Lea slowly turned to the open window immediately next to the bed and stared into the large set of eyes that took up the whole window.

She screeched, rolling out of the bed and scrambling backwards until she hit the door only to be knocked forwards by said door as it was flung open, followed by another screech similar to her own and a frantic string of apologies.

Lea groaned, her body was in worse pain than before and her face was digging into the floorboards. A gentle set of hands helped her turn over and she was faced with teary blue eyes and silver hair.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to- If i had known-" The girl hovering over her was tripping over her words as she frantically wrung her hands together. Lea shook her head, lifting a hand to nudge the girl away so that she could sit up. She opened her mouth to ask whatever question came out first, but the only sound she could make was an atrocious croaking noise and she looked to the girl for help.

Help being water.

The girl stared blankly back at her.

"Elizabeth…" The voice from earlier! Lea's head whipped back to the window and she stared wide-eyed at the enormous face still positioned there. Purple irises twinkled back at her, seeming half amused and half worried. "I think she needs water."

Lea nodded vehemently and pointed at the face in the window, looking back at the girl (Elizabeth, apparently) as if to say, "What she said."

It clicked and Elizabeth scrambled to her feet. "Right! Water, of course! I'll be right back!"

Lea realized she was now alone with the large face. She slowly turned towards it and squinted as if to ask, "Who are you?"

The face drew back a bit to reveal a set of brown ponytails and the upper part of a feminine torso as giant woman pointed to herself with a bright, friendly smile and said, "I'm Diane! Nice to meet you!"

Grey eyes narrowed further.

Diane tilted her head, seeming confused. "…I'm a giant."

Giant.

Right.

Lea nodded, finally (and painfully) dragging herself back into bed. "Giant" seemed ring a bell somewhere in the empty space of her memories and she tried to catch it but the door opened and it flitted out of reach.

Elizabeth was back with a glass and a whole _pitcher_ full of water… and a friend. A blond kid that only reached Elizabeth's chin.

…A blond kid who's face was now inches away from hers as he eyed her up and down, nodding to himself and stroking his chin, eyes settling on her chest for an awkward amount of time. However, Lea was only half bothered by this, her eyes instead fixated on the water in Elizabeth's hands.

"What's your name?"

Grey eyes finally landed a glare at the kid.

"Um… Sir Meliodas, I think she needs to drink something before she can talk…" Elizabeth said, moving closer and holding out the water glass. Lea quickly bypassed that, instead reaching forward to grab the pitcher and gleefully downing the whole thing in almost one go. She handed it back, grabbing the glass and taking one sip before setting it down and clearing her throat.

Commence awkward silence.

Diane, Elizabeth, and the supposed 'Meliodas' all stared at her expectantly.

"Well… I _think_ my name is Lea," she finally muttered, suddenly overcome with the fact that she had unexpectedly accomplished two of her three goals (water and civilization, food hopefully soon).

"You _think_?" Diane's voice was curious.

"Well, uh…" Lea could feel her face reddening. She wasn't sure why, it wasn't like it was her fault she couldn't remember anything. " I woke up in a cliff and I seem to be experiencing a bit of memory loss."

Her statement was met with three blank stares. The blonde kid spoke up first.

"You woke up in a cliff."

She nodded.

"And you can't remember much of anything?"

She nodded again.

The kid clapped his hands together, startling everyone, and saying in a voice a bit too cheerful for the words, "Well that sucks! Guess we'll have to help you out! I'll introduce everyone to start us off."

Before Lea could protest, he pointed to Elizabeth. "This is Elizabeth!"

"I kn-" Lea was interrupted by him pointing at Diane.

"That's Diane!"

"She alr-"

Interrupted again by him pointing up at… oh. There was someone else in the room. Another kid in a mint tunic lounging in the air on a green pillow, staring down at her with a very blasé look on his face. He must've snuck in while she was busy being embarrassed.

"That's King!"

She did not know that. In fact, she didn't even know he was there.

He pointed out the door. "Ban's out hunting, I'll introduce you later."

She peered around his shoulder.

Finally, he pointed at himself. "And I'm Meliodas!"

She didn't even try to say anything and was glad she didn't because he immediately flung his arms out to the side and proudly said, "Welcome to the Boar Hat!"

Lea blinked around at the smiling faces (besides the pillow kid, he still looked pretty blasé) and had three thoughts.

Firstly, that this wasn't what she was thinking of when she was thinking of finding civilization. Secondly, why is a kid in charge?

Thirdly… she really might pass out again.

"Ohooo, she's awake! I thought I heard a ruckus."

Lea blinked. "That's a pig."

Both Meliodas and the pig nodded sagely.

"A talking pig."

"I'm Hawk! Captain of the Order of Scrap Dis- oh… She's fainted…"

 **A/N: I wasn't going to post this until I had more written but I realized that if I didn't do it now I probably never would. I think that this is the push I needed to get me back into writing. Bear with me since it's been a very long while since I've written anything and things are subject to change.**

 **Side note, this** ** _may_** **turn into a Ban/OC but i'm not absolutely positive yet.**

 **Feel free to send your thoughts and criticisms.**


End file.
